<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pining by propheticfire</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26445985">Pining</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/propheticfire/pseuds/propheticfire'>propheticfire</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Virrow Week [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, M/M, POV First Person, Pining, Virrow Week 2020, drabble-ish, friends to...friends, sun and moon metaphors, young virrow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:48:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>164</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26445985</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/propheticfire/pseuds/propheticfire</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Prince Harrow makes a choice about his feelings for Viren.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harrow/Viren (The Dragon Prince)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Virrow Week [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1922422</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Pining</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They say I’m like the sun. That I’ll be the Sun King, like my father is now. They say I already shine so bright. But they’ve never seen…</p>
<p>Viren…</p>
<p>The way his eyes light up. The way his whole face glows when he talks about something he loves. The way he radiates with enthusiasm. They’ve never seen his smile. It’s so blinding I can’t breathe.</p>
<p>He’s my best friend.</p>
<p>He’s my best friend and I’m in love with him.</p>
<p>And I’m scared to tell him.</p>
<p>I could ruin it. I could ruin everything. And I’d never get to feel the warmth of my Sun again. They say the sun is far away from us. I think…I will have to be content with that. I would rather be the Moon King, and love Viren’s light from a distance, than try and reach for it and lose it altogether.</p>
<p>I know I’ll have to make hard decisions as a ruler. I suppose I’m already starting.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>